


A Simple Chat

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), References to Sex, Slightly Lewd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A series of Chat logs between Mae, Bea and other residents of Possum Springs.Sorry if it sucks, first REAL fanfic on this site. My other fanfics won't have that Letter before any dialogue, I tried to simulate a chat log as best as I could.Update: Chapter 3 is now open to view!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any sort of review or comment would be good, as I INTEND to make this a sort of series beside my main fics. None of these should be terribly graphic.

6 P.M: MaeIsKewl360 Signed in

M: Hey...Bee..

6:01 P.M: BSantello Signed in

B: New Username?

M: yeah, like it?

B: No...can you change it back...like now?

M: ...I like you :3

B: I know...we've had sex before...I don't think you'd just do that with someone you DIDNT like

M: By the way, thanks for cleaning up my sheets, I had no idea crocs ejaculated that much...

B: They usually don't...but...fuck it...not important

M: Kinky

B: Can we Puh-Lease talk about something else

M: Yeah...Uhm...I have a question

B: Shoot

M: Am I the only one you did....that with?

B: ...Yes

M: You swear to me, I was your first one?

B: Yeah Mae, but we've done it...what, three or four times in recent memory?

M: ;)

B: We need to talk about your use of Emoji...

M: Hey BeeBee!

B: ...What is it?

*Mae sends Bea a provacitve picture of her, topless and with her tongue out in a flirtatious gesture*

M: I forgot my Bra at your place...or in your car...somewhere

B: You know my dad could've seen that, then he would have forced me to stop "seeing" you

M: Fuck da popo..you're your own woman, hot stuff.

B: and what if YOUR parents saw you with your tits out

M: Like it's anything they haven't seen me do multiple times...

B: Did you at LEAST get dressed after sending that pic?

M: nope..I'm as free as a cat with no shirt on

B: great. Have you heard from Angus recently

M: Nopeski, The Angus works in mysterious ways

*LordOfSnackFalcons Has Signed On*

B: fuck me...

G: Nah, Angus is the jealous type...

M: Hey there Greggster

G: Hi Mae, nice tits...not my style, but I'm sure Bea likes em small!

B: I want to die right now...

G: I'm not calling you a pedo, calm down Bea!

B: Can't me and Mae have private conversations anymore

G: Okay...okay, don't fret...I have to go anyways

*LordOfSnackFalcons has disconnected*

B: I'm going off...

M: Remember to save that "gift" I gave you..I put a lot heart AND my titties into it.

B: Yeah...Yeah...

M: Hey Beeebeeeeee

B: What?

M: Your sexy widdle kitten loves ya

B: ...I love you too...

*2 User(s) Disconnected*


	2. Another Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another, probably worse written Chat Log
> 
>  
> 
> Now with 100% more Angus, as well as a passing reference to Aiden Seawall, a character I created from a fic I deleted. He will appear in the next Fic I write

MaeIsKewl360, BSantello and LordOfSnackFalcons signed on*

M: what's good, bitches?

G: I GOT A NEW GUITAR!

B: Another guitar? You already have three...

G: I know! But this one is SUUUPER cool, and besides it's for Aiden

M: ....who the fuck is Aiden?

A: One of our new friends, he's on the police force, and he's smart...and a little hunky (no offense Greggy-Poo)

G: none taken, I agree...he even has tattoos as well, but he doesn't have a sheep...yet.

M: Man...you stay you...beautiful creature

G: Anything good with you guys?

M: Nah...shit's chill dude

B: I got paid today...

G: COOL, Angus was supposed to get paid sometime soon now, but his boss is a dick...I think he's also a homophobe...

M: What makes you say that?

G: Something about having another employee talk to Angus so he doesn't need to be in his "Airspace" or sumthin'

B: And Angus puts up with that?

G: He ain't got many options, since in terms of hot, he's pretty flaming.

M: I noticed

G: Right? Anyways B, you shouldn't worry about me, little miss daddy issues (plz don't kill me, I luv u long time)

B: Ugh..

*SexMachine69 signed on*

B: Oh...hey Angus...

A: Is my username what I think it is?

M: If you were thinking "Dayum son" level of usernames...then ya

G: ...ITSJUSTAPRANKBRO

A: it's not that big a deal...I can change it back sometime

M: What's good, big guy?

A: Nothin', I just thought using this crappy chat thing was just kinda...our thing.

B: I think pedophiles use this kinda thing too...

G: Anyways guys, I have someone you guys might want to meet!

B: if this is your tattoo parlor friend, I don't need to know how "hunky" he is.

G: cmon, give me some credit...he is pretty hunky....but nah, he's too much of a free spirit for me....wait...Dafuq am I saying?

A: Many mysterious things...

G: anyways, you guys can meet him later.

B: ...okay...don't care...

M: Don't you...a little?

B: let me think....no

M: you do you, hot stuff.

A: so...you guys gonna do Band stuff tomorrow?

M: I dunno, Bea probably wants me to do something

B: Nope...we can hang out after...

M: Sonofa...

G: why don't you hang out with me Mae?

M: uh...you have Angus...I don't

G: oh...right, yeah that's cool ain't it?

A: I'm a shining star...

*2 Users disconnected*

B: not even a goodbye...fitting

M: I'm surprised he even remembered to turn off his computer this time, last time he was signed in for about...48 hours?

B: So uh...Mae

M: wassap gurl?

B: I uh...wanted to know how your doing...

M: Hehe...I'm fine, ya big baby

B: go fuck yourself

M: you already have, I don't need to.

B: Ugh...just tell me how you're doing before I regret asking...

M: I'm doing fine, Beebee

B: Good, I know shit has been tough on you recently

M: Yeah...but that's not a big deal when I got someone like you in my life

B: ...Thanks

M: How's your dad?

B: Still a fucking alcoholic, still fucking hates me.

M: Calm down hot stuff, don't tell me if it makes you like that. I gotta go, Taco night

B: Plz don't eat those, your breath smells of death for like, 2 days, and I need to hold back my vomit when I'm with you

M: Babe, I'm MADE of tacos, almost literally with my chubbiness. But...I'll think of something. 

B: Glad to be heard for once

M: That's what I'm here for...that and releasing pent up emotions....sexually....

B: I get it...I get it.

M: Cool

B: So...you think Angus and Gregg are actually gonna move?

M: probably not, Gregg isn't the best at keeping track of these kind of things

B: Good, I couldn't imagine the group just being the two of us...no offense Mayday

M: None taken, I agree.

B: See you tomorrow?

M: Maybe, I'll think about it...but yeah...probably

B: goodnight Mae

M: You forgot my full username...

B: Ugh...goodnight MaeIsKewl...gross

M: Yup, that's better...night, B.


	3. Four Becomes Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bit should focus more on Gregg (And includes some Gregg/Angus references). I also didn't forget my daily dose of MaeBea
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying to think of a more long term plan for Aiden...but for now have this stuff
> 
>  
> 
> Glad to see this is getting positive feedback, hope I'm not doing too much

*Maeiskewl360, BSantello, LordOfSnackFalcons and UmiNoKabe signed on*

M: Whozzat?

G: it's my boy, Aiden...Seegward?

A.S: It's Seawall...

G: whatever you say, Seegster!

B: Do we NEED to have Aiden listen to our convos?

M: We need a straight guy, he's like the bad boy of our whole "Good girl, Bad girl and guy with a knife" schtick...

B: Did you think of that just now?

M: Pretty much

B: I noticed..

M: You always were the smart one of us, doll

A.S: I hope I'm not a problem for you guys, I'm just doing my....well I'm not doing my job at the moment I guess.

M: Nah...I think I might need to get you a woman, to fix...that whole mess, it worked for me

A.S: Can we not right now?

B: I think I found a new target....

A.S: Worrying...very...worrying.

M: You'll grow to love her

A.S: No...I'm not some kinda' home wrecker

M: Damn right, shes all mine, but you two can become pals eventually, right BeeBee?

B: Your lucky I love you, Mae...

M: Yep :3

B: So where's Angus?

A.S: Dropped him off at some club meet-up, I can't believe Molly gave me my own squad car...

M: Yeah, she's not the brightest, but she means well...  
A.S: I guess she found out I'm hanging with you lot

G: And you can't leave me now, you're in too deep

M: Heheh...that's what Angus said last night...hehehe

G: Me and Angus rarely have sex, there's more to us together than his sweet, sweet ass and my rocking six pack, but cmon.

A.S: If you say so, sir...

G: Please, call me "Gregg" or more preferably "Man with an amazing penis"...I like the last one more personally.

A.S: Nah...ill stick to formalities

G: Gotta go guys, some wackjob wants something at the old Snack Falcon...yeah...

M: Bye shorty

G: Heh, later tubby

*LordOfSnackFalcons Signed Off*

M: Can Aiden call Bea "Pussy Magnet"......get it?

B: Call me whatever you want, dude...it doesn't matter in the end.

A.S: I...don't have a proper response for that

B: Okay....good

M: I gotta go

B: Be at my place in an hour or I'll be...probably bored...

M: ROGER THAT CAPTAIN

*MaeIsKewl360 Signed Off*

A.S: Should I ask..?

B: If you value your testicles...no

A.S: okay....going

B: Oh no....you're staying here..

*MaeIsKewl360 Reconnected*

M: Oh...Aiden

A.S: Yeah?

M: Don't worry about Gregg, he's just complex as fuck

B: Angus can handle him...

A.S: Can I go...NOW?

B: Sure..why not...

M: Later, dude!

*UmiNoKabe Disconnected*

B: remember, be fully dressed this time

M: Yeah, yeah...I'm sorry your majesty

B: I accept your apology, dear

M: Later sexy ;)

B: Ugh....

*2 Users Disconnected*


	4. Yet Another Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the most explicit section I wrote for this. I'm actually proud of myself

MaeIsKewl360, UmiNoKabe and LordOfSnackFalcon signed on*

M: Howdy Aiden, how's the new piece of ass?

A: Ya mean Violet? She's fantastic, I feel so much better with her around

M: She do the good sex stuff, like really kinky shit?

A: I'm...not answering that.

G: If she doesn't, I'm sure I can swing a bit

A: Ew...

*ABrighterPurple signed on*

V: Hey there, Ai!

A: ? Issat you, Violet?

V: You betcha! I missed you! Wait...aren't you at work?

A: Yeah, my boss gives me some time to chat with "Family", it just so happens my family is you guys!

V: Aww...that's so nice of you to say, Aiden!

G: I wish Angus was that much of a romantic

A: I'm sure he is...he just...is a subliminal romantic...yeah...that.

G: Like I was saying last time, our relationship is more than just the great, great sex...it's also about our feelings...our sexy...sexy feelings.

V: ....Interesting...

M: That's a word for it, I would say "graphic" but that's cool too, lady.

A: So...how's Beatrice, Mae?

M: Still very much alive, still very much a crocodile.

A: Cool...I guess.

M: So...you've seen Molly recently?

A: Yeah, she doesn't like Violet...so I kinda just let her be.

M: I hear ya dude, you need to make sure Violet is happy...you hear me?

A: Didn't expect you to care that much about her..

V: I feel very loved and right now

M: that's what she said!

V: I mean...yeah I did say that and I am very much female. 

M: I....don't have a response for that, touché...

V: Oh babe, I just cleaned your suit for you! But...why is it so messy?

A: My line of work sometimes requires getting a bit messy...

M: That's what she said...

A: ....ANYWAYS, thanks, V...I owe ya a lot.

G: Give her the D... it works with me

A: i try to keep my intimacy private, why don't you, Gregg?

G: I can't keep the sex machine inside me quiet for long, I tried dude.

A: ...Cool, I guess.

V: Informative too!

G: I think I love her, Aiden...can we keep her?

A: Hehe, yeah...I guess so.

V: You know we're inseparable, Ai!

M: Wait...are you guys...like...together..fully?

A: Basically...we didn't want to do a big ceremony, so we had a more...personal union

G: That means sex...I bet

A: ...not gratifying that with a response.

G: I take that as a challenge, sir!

A: I gotta go, Molls is up my ass about some work I need to do, later doll.

*UmiNoKabe Signed Off*

G: So..."Violet", for reference...how big Is Aiden's "D"?

V: Wouldn't you like to know ;)

G: Fuck...I did wanna know...for totally platonic reasons

M: Uh... you're literally asking for his dick size...when you're in a relationship

G: I mean...maybe Angus would want to know too...for other reason

M: I think this conversation needs a censor...like...all of it.

V: so...I'm gonna leave...okay?

M: Yeah...me too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Reviews are always welcome, guys/gals


End file.
